Warner Bros Pictures
This is a list of films distributed in the U.K. by Warner Bros Pictures. # GoAnimate 4 - 10/07/2020 # Green Lantern Corps - 19/06/2020 # Godzilla vs. Kong - 22/05/2020 # Cyborg - 03/04/2020 # Transformers Universe 2 - 05/07/2019 # MineCraft: The Movie - 24/05/2019 # Shazam! - 05/04/2019 # Godzilla: Kong of Monsters - 22/03/2019 # Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 2 - 16/11/2018 # Jungle Book - 19/10/2018 # Aquaman - 05/10/2018 # Next Wedding - 14/09/2018 # Rampage - 20/04/2018 # Tomb Raider - 16/03/2018 # Meg - 02/03/2018 # Pacific Rim: Uprising - 23/02/2018 # Smallfoot - 09/02/2018 # Justice League - 17/11/2017 # GoAnimate Christmas Carol, A - 17/11/2017 # Geostorm - 20/10/2017 # Lego Ninjago Movie, The - 13/10/2017 # It - 08/09/2017 # Who's Your Daddy? - 18/08/2017 # Annabelle 2 - 11/08/2017 # Dunkirk - 21/07/2017 # Wonder Woman - 02/06/2017 # Unforgettable - 21/04/2017 # CHIPS - 15 - 24/03/2017 # Kong: Skull Island - 10/03/2017 # John Wick: Chapter 2 - 15 - 17/02/2017 # Lego Batman Movie, The - U''' - 10/02/2017 # Live By Night - '''15 - 13/01/2017 # Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - 12A - 18/11/2016 # Accountant, The - 15 - 04/11/2016 # Storks - U''' - 14/10/2016 # Blood Father - '''15 - 07/10/2016 # Girl With All the Gifts, The - 15 - 23/09/2016 # Infiltrator, The - 15 - 16/09/2016 # Café Society - 12A - 02/09/2016 # War Dogs - 15 - 26/08/2016 # Lights Out - 15 - 19/08/2016 # Keanu - 15 - 15/07/2016 # Conjuring 2, The - 15 - 17/06/2016 # Barbershop: A Fresh Cut - 12A - 17/06/2016 # Me Before You - 12A - 03/06/2016 # Cool Cat Saves the Kids - U''' - 27/05/2016 # Friend Request - '''15 - 22/04/2016 # Man Who Knew Infinity, The - 12A - 08/04/2016 # Zootropolis - PG - 25/03/2016 # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - 12A - 25/03/2016 # Truth - 15 - 04/03/2016 # How to Be Single - 15 - 19/02/2016 # Point Break - 12A - 05/02/2016 # 33, The - 12A - 29/01/2016 # Our Brand is Crisis - 15 - 22/01/2016 # Creed - 12A - 15/01/2016 # Black Mass - 15 - 27/11/2015 # Fathers & Daughters - 15 - 13/11/2015 # Pan - PG - 16/10/2015 # Intern, The - 12A - 02/10/2015 # Irrational Man - 12A - 11/09/2015 # Vacation - 15 - 21/08/2015 # Man from UNCLE, The - 12A - 14/08/2015 # Max - 12A - 07/08/2015 # Hot Pursuit - 12A - 31/07/2015 # Gallows, The - 15 - 17/07/2015 # Magic Mike XXL - 15 - 03/07/2015 # Entourage - 15 - 19/06/2015 # John Wick - 15 - 10/04/2015 # Get Hard - 15 - 27/03/2015 # Run All Night - 15 - 13/03/2015 # Focus - 15 - 27/02/2015 # Cake - 15 - 20/02/2015 # Inherent Vice - 15 - 30/01/2015 # Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies, The - 12A - 12/12/2014 # Get Santa - U''' - 05/12/2014 # Horrible Bosses 2 - '''15 - 28/11/2014 # Interstellar - 12A - 07/11/2014 # This is Where I Leave You - 15 - 24/10/2014 # Annabelle - 15 - 10/10/2014 # Dolphin Tale 2 - U''' - 03/10/2014 # Magic in the Moonlight - '''12A - 19/09/2014 # Henry & Matilda - 08/11/2013 # Tangled - U - 28/01/2011 # New York Minute - 01/10/2004 Category:Film Distributors